Card:Avatar of Frost
Description :Avatar of Frost is a third era Frost creature that is also the pride of many players' collections. This card makes a superb, yet not indomitable, tank. Despite its low life point total, it has a sturdy ice shield that absorbs 2150 damage and refreshes itself every 12 seconds. Further, many players upgrade their Avatar of Frost, bringing the frost shield up to 2300 and 2500 points for Upgrades I and II, respectively. :While the frost shield is quite effective, the Avatar is not impossible to defeat; the frost shield and its health must be eliminated before the Frozen Armor ability recasts. Allowing an opponent to build up a team of two or three Avatars can be fatal. :One of the easiest ways to kill, or at least repel Avatars is to use Life Weaving. As Life Weaving does direct health damage, casting it on any unit with at least 500 health and sending it against the Avatar will kill it. Casting Blood Healing on the same unit will kill the Avatar whether it attacks or not. :Using Retreating Circle is a way to save an Avatar of Frost that is unable to restore its shield due to Paralyze or similar effects. :The Avatar and Dreadnought have similar abilities that support each other. :The damage, or a portion of it, from cards such as Gemeye (Tainted) and Gunner can circumvent frost shields and the Dreadnought's damage reduction. :A very useful way to protect the Avatars is to have a Timeless one near by, do to is a very good ranged attack creature from third era, and with its special ability, when your avatars are in trouble, you can freeze some units, or in the best case, a cold snap or frost shard. :Also Avatars are very useful for hit an' run missions, in wich tremors are good, but Avatars take it to another level due to its normal speed, attack and it's ice shield. : Triva :During the Twilight Beta, the Avatar's shield refreshed every 10 seconds and he only cost 220 power instead of 250. He was nearly impossible to kill. The Avatar's power cost was then changed to 250 and his shield refresh time incresead to 15 seconds. The Avatar's shield currently refreshes every 12 seconds. Roles * Tank Cards Counter For * L Creature Cards * M Creature Cards (basic trample/knockback ability and high melee damage) * S Creature Cards (basic trample/knockback ability and high melee damage) Countered By * Crowd Control Cards, specifically: ** Freeze Cards ** Paralysis Cards ** Disintegrate Cards (e.g. Lost Grigori, Wrathgazer) ** Sleep Cards ** Curse of Oink *Damage Reflection Cards **Life Weaving (Damage Reflection) **Revenge (Damage Reflection) *Piercing Damage Cards (Cards whose damage circumvents damage reduction) **Abyssal Warder his Crystal Spikes ability is capable of killing Avatar in one hit, making it the most potent counter (albeit slightly less power effective than Gunner, although Warder is considerably better unit overall) thus take extreme caution while dealing with it **Gunner(Tainted)All of its damage ignores the frost shield. **Bandit Stalker (50% of its damage bypasses the ice shield) **Card:Spirit Hunters (Tainted) (poisons target for 20 Health damage per second for 10 seconds) **Envenom (Tainted). *Global Warming reduces the current value of Ice Shields in a 25m radius area; Blessed version reduces over time and prevents new shields, Infused version reduces by a large amount immediately *Fallen Skyelf (Visions of Despair: Target takes 150% more damage for 10 seconds) *Mutating Frenzy (High damage output) *Juggernaut (High damage output) Combos * Retreating Circle * Grinder Locations }} Effects Render Avatar of Frost.jpg Artwork_Avatar_of_Frost.jpg * |See at bfcards.info.}}